IMing madness
by vampirechick123
Summary: take a look at our favorite characters life by oly what they say while IMing each other
1. Chapter 1

a/n: i always enjoy reading these so i thought i would write one tell me i you like it!  
dsclaimer: even tho it is sooo unfair that stephenie meyer gets twilight and i don't i ahve to admit that it belongs to her. Also the characters belong to her including edward.

chimeofbells: bella debussyrules: edward luvtoshop: Alice pranksta: emmett emoboy: jasper lookatme: rosalie 

chimeofbells: EDWARD!! get on i need to talk to you...

debussyrules: u do know that I'm coming over tonight don't you?

chimeofbells: yeah..that's what i need to talk to you about...

debussyrules: me coming over?

chimeofbells: or more specifically...you not coming over

debussyrules: what's going on tonight that means i can't come over.

chimeofbells: You remember my best friend from pheonix i told u about

debusseyrules: um... megan right?

chimeofbells: yeah...well...she has a court case up in seattle here and she is sleeping over tonight

chimeofbells: are you mad at me?

debussyrules: no you havent seen this friend in along time and i bet your friend would be uncomfortable with me there right?

chimeofbells: yeah...thanx for understanding, your the best!!!

debussyrules: yeah...sorry i have to go...esme needs help...see u tommorrow.

chimeofbells: bye, love you.

debussyrules: love you, too.

a/n: that was just the first chapter...ill make another one if at least one person likes it please review

next chapter: what happens when edward meet megan and they hate each other 


	2. hoseing her down

Chimesofbells: Bella

Debussyrules: Edward

Luvtoshop: alice

Chimesofbells: Edward, I cannot believe you did that…if you weren't my bf and as hard as a rock I would kill you

Debussyrules: I didn't mean to…would it help if I said it was an accident?

Chimesofbells: no! She just wanted to meet you, that's all!!! And then you spray her with a hose

Debussyules: Do u have any idea what she was thinking at the time…

Chimesofbells: before or after you sprayed her

Debussyrules: before… "OMG he is so hot, you know what I should make bella feel jealous and start furiously flirting with him" and then she got sprayed because you know I hate to see you that way so I was just helping you.

Luvtoshop has entered the chat room

Luvtoshop: hey Bella, why did Edward spray your friend with the hose?

Chimesofbells: because he is such a …. Can't think of a word right now.

Debussyrules: because she was thinking of hurting Bella's feelings

Luvtoshop: how?

Debussyrules: by flirting with me and I was just thinking of you Bella…

Chimesofbells: fine I forgive you. but that doesn't mean Megan does!

Debussyrules: tell her that I'm sorry.

Chimesofbells: did. She said "umf"

Debussyrules: hey, I apologized.

Luvtoshop: and you also sprayed her with a hose…guess which one'll stick?!

Luvtoshop: Why is she even in Forks visiting you?

Pranksta has entered the chat room

Emoboy has entered the chat room

Chimesofbells: she has a court case…she won't tell me nothing about it so I think its something bad…Alice could you tell me…you know see into the future.

Pranksta: jasper, I'll bet you $50 that she killed someone!

Emoboy: you're on…you know what lets make it one hundred dollars!

Luvtoshop: can you boys get your own chat room…and bella I can only see into the future not the past

Debussyrules: I really doubt she commited murder she would be in jail.

Chimesofbells: if she was in jail you would not of been able to hose her down would you?

Pranksta: hose her down…that sounds dirty

Emoboy: stop trying to change the subject…edwards right she would be in jail… emmett pay up.

Pranksta has exited the chat room

Emoboy: EMMETT!!

Emoboy has exited the chat room

Debussyrules: I know what she did…

Chimesofbells: what did she do?

Debussyrules: she stole….something.

Luvtoshop: stole what?


	3. she stole a

**chimeofbells**: bella

**debussyrules**: edward

**luvtoshop**: alice

**luvtoshop**: WHAT? What did she steal?

Debussyrules: do you really want to know?

Luvtoshop: yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!

Chimeofbells: Edward please if you actually really truly loved me you would tell me!

Debussyrules: okay she stole a……

Luvtoshop: EDWARD!!

Chimeofbells: EDWARD!!

Debussyrules: fine. Fine. Fine.

Debussyrules: drum role please

Luvtoshop: WHAT DID SHE STEAL?!?!?!?!

Debussyrules: a chicken

Luvtoshop: ………….

Chimeofbells: wait, what? Alice did he just say a chicken?

Luvtoshop: I think he did.

Chimeofbells: why would she steal a chicken?

Pranksta has entered the chat room

Emoboy has entered the chat room

Emoboy: Emmett, you didn't have to hurt me, you know. You could have just given me the hundred dollars.

Pranksta: sticks out tongue at jasper why is your wife rolling on the floor laughing?

Debussyrules: bella's friend stole a chicken.

Emoboy: a chicken? I don't even want to know the emotion someone needs to have to steal a chicken

Pranksta: was that the girl that Edward hosed down?

Chimeofbells: yes…I have to go make dinner…bye everyone….love you Edward.

Pranksta: you don't love me?

Luvtoshop: you should make chicken for dinner.

Chimeofbells: You know what I might actually try that … Edward before I go I want to ask you something…

Debussyrules: I'm hesitant to ask but, what?

Chimeofbells: What did she do with the chicken?

Debussyrules: that's a story for another time, love. Why don't you ask her?

Chimeofbells: I will try to bring it up….bye love you Edward….and Emmett

Chimeofbells has exited the chat room

Pranksta: yippee she loves me!!!

Pranksta: you jealous Edward?

Debussyrules: (sarcastically) yes Emmett I'm dieing over here.


	4. running naked

**chimeofbells**: Bella

**debussyrules**: Edward

**luvtoshop**: Alice

**pranksta: **Emmett

**emoboy: **Jasper

**chimeofbells**: hi Alice, guess who lied to me?

**Luvtoshop**: Megan I forseen and I know what she said…

**Emoboy** has entered the chat room

**Emoboy**: what did she say?

**Chimeofbells**: she said….

**Debussyrules** has entered the chat room

**Debussyrules**: Hi Bella, love

**Emoboy**: Shut up Edward Bella is telling a story

**Debussyrules**: About what?

**Pranksta** entered the chatroom.

**Luvtoshop**: That Megan lied and said that she ran through a Stop and Shop totally naked.

**Pranksta**: SHE WHAT?

**Chimeofbells**: She didn't really do it.

**Pranksta**: Good then the idea is still good… are you in Jasper?

**Luvtoshop**: NO! Emmett, jasper you can't

**Pranksta**: don't worry we'll run really fast.

**Chimeofbells**: EDWARD you are not doing that

**Debussyrules**: Of course not, love.

**Pranksta** has exited the chatroom.

**Emoboy** has exited the chatroom.

**Chimeofbells**: Edward, I couldn't get it out of her, why did she steal the chicken?

**Debussyrules**: She wanted to have some fun.

**Luvtoshop**: How can you have fun with a chicken?

**Debussyrules**: she went up to people in the mall and asked people if they wanted to pet it.

**Chimeofbells**: How is that any fun?

**Debussyrules**: When the people came close enough, she would start hitting the people with the poor animal.

**Chimeofbells**: And you call your self a monster!!

**Luvtoshop**: did the chicken die?

**Debussyrules**: No, but they had to put it out of its misery after.

**Emoboy** enters the chat room.

**Emoboy**: I forgot to ask, Bella are you in?

**Chimeofbells**: Of course not!!!!! Edward come over tonight.

**Debussyrules**: I'll be there…is Megan still there?

**Chimeofbells**: She sleeping on the couch for a few more nights. Love you Edward.

**Chimeofbells** exited the chat room.

a/n:Thanks for all the reviews…I really do appreciate it..and I appreciate the suggestions

33


	5. turkeylover

A/n: okay. This is my fifth chapter today…I'm obsessed with writing this ain't I. I still don't own twilight or the characters

**Chimeofbells**: bella

**debussyrules**: Edward

**turkeylover**: megan

**Chimeofbells**: its megan's court case today and she is still sticking to the same story

**Debussyrules**: oh, I can't believe your bffthlyatlb is about to leave you!

**Chimeofbells**: my what?

**Debussyrules**: best friend for the human you are about to leave behind…what else would I mean?

**Chimeofbells**: um…I don't even know how to respond to that.

**Chimeofbells**: so how should I sneak the story out of her?

**Debussyrules**: have you ever thought that maybe she is lying to you for a reason?

**Chimeofbells**: but im letting her stay in my house isn't that enough for her to tell me the truth?

**Debussyrules**: maybe, maybe not…look at it from her point of view hun, would you want everyone to know if you did that?

**Turkeylover** has entered chat room

**Turkeylover**: hey, Bella……and only to Bella

**Debussyrules**: I've apologized what more can I do?

**Chimeofbells**: Megan please, just let it go he didn't mean to I hate it when my bffthlyatlb and my boyfriend don't get along

**Turkeylover**: what am i?

**Chimeofbells**: best friend from the hell like you at the library books

**Luvtoshop** has entered the chat room

**Luvtoshop**: why is Edward laughing his butt off?

**Turkeylover**: I think Bella has eaten way to much chicken….I mean why would I be a hell at the library books? 

**Debussyrules**: Bella, you are crazy sometimes you do know that right.

**Debussylover**: why is your screen name turkeylover?

**Luvtoshop**: yeah, what do you have against chicken?

**Turkeylover**: I hate chicken because they don't gobble as good as a turkey and that's why I like turkey? 

**Chimeofbells**: right, Megan you better go get ready a good first impression can work wonders

**Turkeylover**: I am ready…….

**Chimeofbells**: aren't you wearing jeans?

**Turkeylover**: yes……

**Luvtoshop**: I'm coming over I want to help!!!!!

**Pranksta** has entered the chat room

**Emoboy** has entered the chat room

**Emoboy**: who is turkeylover?

**Pranksta**: I bet it's the chicken hater!!!

**Turkeylover**: how would you know I hate chicken? Bella?

**Chimeofbells**: don't look at me that way…it wasn't me!!

**Turkeylover**: how the heck did Alice get here so quick!!

**Debussyrules**: she was on the road a long time ago……

**Turkeylover**: Alice is going to torture me, huh?

**Emoboy**: try having her for a girlfriend!

**Debussyrules**: um…Emmett, jasper, Carlisle is going to call us downstairs in a minute to plan our next _camping_ trip

**Emoboy** has exited the chat room

**Pranksta**: BYE, Bella and your turkyness

**Debussyrules**: see you later Bella love…I'll pick you up for school tomorrow!!

**Chimeofbells**: bye boys love ya Edward

**Pranksta** has exited the chat room

**Debussyrules** has exited the chat room

**Turkeylover**: um…bells I have to tell you something….

a/n thnx for reviewing im so glad you like my fanfic 3


	6. the truth

**Chimeofbells**: Bella

**Debussyrules**: Edward

**Lookatme**: Rosalie

**Debussyrules**: how did her court case go?

**Chimeofbells**: she got 100 hours of community service…and by the way she told me the truth!!! She made it look like she was trying to save the chicken though…..

**Debussyrules**: what happened?

**Chimeofbells**: Im going to copy and paste the conversation okay?

**Turkeylover**: um…bells I have to tell you something….

**Chimeofbells**: what?

**Turkeylover**: I really didn't run through stop and shop naked

**Chimeofbells**: then what did you do?

**Turkeylover**: I stole poultry

**Chimeofbells**: err…how am I supposed to respond to THAT!

**(See Edward I can lie)**

**Turkeylover**: um…laugh that's what my mom did after she grounded me….after two days also

**Chimeofbells**: hahahahahahahahahaha

**Turkeylover**: no really it was funny. After that I went to the mall and smacked people with it.

**Chimeofbells**: you smacked people with a chicken!!!! Poor chicken….what happened to it?

**Turkeylover**: …..you'll hate me…

**Chimeofbells**: no I wont please tell me…

**Turkeylover**: it was in too much pain so they had to kill it!

**Chimeofbells**: you can get into real trouble for that!!

**Turkeylover**: I know…

**Debussyrules**: oh, how does that make her look like she was trying to save the chicken?

**Lookatme** has entered the chat room

**Lookatme**: what did Alice do to that poor kid!

**Chimeofbells**: Edward, I will tell you the story later. Rose, I don't know but it looked like torture

**Lookatme**: haha I guess you're right…why though?

**Chimeofbells**: I guess no one told you about the story, the one with the chicken

**Lookatme**: Gosh, you guys know how I hate to be left out …… what happened?

**Debussyrules**: yes Rose, of course we all know how much you hate not being the center of attention.

**Chimeofbells**: Rose its okay I'll tell you….okay well you know how alice is going through that poor chickens phase?

**Lookatme**: of course, it is so annoying.

**Chimeofbells**: well, she got the idea when she heard that my friend, Megan, stole a chicken…(says the story)

**Lookatme**: Wow…she got off lucky….Where's Emmett I haven't seen him in few hours.

**Debussyrules**: uh oh

**Chimeofbells**: I bet he runs through stop and shop naked with jasper

**Debussyrules**: no jasper is in his room with Alice. So that must mean that they are planning.

**Lookatme**: Bye ... he is not doing that.

**Lookatme** had exited the chatroom.

**Debussyrules**: They are planning to do it in an hour.

**Chimeofbells**: What happens if they get caught.

**Debussyrules**: Bella, love, be serious, super powers.

**Chimeofbells**: tell me what happens, I have to go make dinner for Charlie.

**Debussyrules**: Love you, bye.

**Chimeofbells**: Love you, too and tell me how she thought she was doing the chicken a favor next time

**Chimeofbells** has excited the chat room.

**a/n The next chapter we learn how Emmett and Jasper's little stunt goes**

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.**

**And thanks for the suggestions…cant get enough of those**

33


	7. the new beginnig

a/n: still don't own twilight../but I'm working on it!

Chimeofbells: Bella

Debussyrules: Edward

Debussyrules: how was dinner?

Chimeofbells: not my best work but Charlie really enjoyed it!

Debussyrules: oh, so tell me, how did she think she was doing a favor?

Chimeofbells: she thought the chicken was a morphed turkey!

Debussyrules: WHAT???

Chimeofbells: She said she was trying to get it back to its original state.

Chimeofbells: And she still believes it was a turkey!

Debussyrules: Wow you friend is more nuts than she was letting on…when is she leaving?

Chimeofbells: tomorrow…she does her community service down in phoenix!

Pranksta entered the chat room

Emoboy entered the chat room

Pranksta: did you see the look on that old lady's face when we asked where the gravy was?

Emoboy: we have to do things like this more often that was incredibly fun

Luvtoshop entered the chat room.

Luvtoshop: JASPER I AM SO MAD AT YOU!!1

Luvtoshop: the police are coming to the door in 15 minutes,

Mr. Varner saw you!!!

Pranksta: awesome…was he the one I mooned in the cleaning aisle?

Chimeofbells: Oh gosh disgusting.

Debussyrules: Good job guys

Chimeofbells: EDWARD!!

Debussyrules: Sorry, love but it seems awesome!

Emoboy: Alice you have to hide us…if Carlisle finds out…

Pranksta: maybe Carlisle will want to come with us next time!

Luvtoshop: there is not going to be a next time!

Pranksta: that's up to Carlisle

Emoboy: Sorry hun … we didn't know you wanted to come, you can next time.

Lookatme entered the chat room

Luvtoshop: 10 minutes till the police are here…I would go tell Carlisle what you did.

Lookatme: he already knows…how the hell did I end up marring you, Emmett?

Pranksta: ALICE, help… I'll never make fun of you for being short again, I swear!

Luvtoshop: How did he find out?

Lookatme: that person you mooned wasn't Mr. Varner, it was Esme! She is really mad!!

Emoboy: Oh, didn't you slap your butt at her!

Debussyrules: Oh god you're in trouble!

Chimeofbells: I want to watch him get yelled at!

Debussyrules: I'll come get you, love.

Pranksta: Alice, hide me, please!

Luvtoshop: No! This is going to be funny!

Debussyrules has exited the chat room

Chimeofbells: I'll see all ya'll in a few!

Chimeofbells has exited the chat room.

Emoboy: Alice, hun, please help!!

Pranksta: ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/n find out what happened to Emmett and Jasper in the next chapter!!

And thanx again for the reviews…im not sure but I think jake might be coming up in the next few chapters!


	8. charlie's temper

**a/n I keep on praying but not yet, nope I still do not own twilight**

**Chimeofbells**: Bella

**Debussyrules**: Edward

**Lookatme**: Rosalie

**Chimeofbells**: haha that was so funny…I didn't even know Carlisle even punished you.

**Debussyrules**: he only does when we do something to embarrass him or that can reveal our secret

**Chimeofbells**: oh, but it was so funny when Emmett got spanked!

**Debussyrules**: oh, it happens a couple times a decade.

**Chimeofbells**: it sounded like it hurt!!!

**Debussyrules**: nah, it didn't he does it more for the embarrassment. One time Carlisle had a bunch of co-workers over and Emmett had to get spanked that was hilarious!

**Chimeofbells**: haha, why didn't Jasper get spanked?

**Debussyrules**: He calmed down Carlisle's emotions enough for him to see the funny side.

**Chimeofbells**: Was Emmett mad that Jasper did that?

**Debussyrules**: Let's just say that when you see Jasper's motorcycle that I gave him…well, it'll be a whole new color.

**Lookatme** has entered the chat room.

**Lookatme**: why is your father in our living room, Bella?

**Debussyrules**: well, he was expecting to arrest Emmett and Jasper but now Jasper has 'convinced' Charlie to only arrest Emmett by 'saying' that it was Emmett's idea.

**Lookatme**: I swear if that boy does get arrested I am not paying the bail this time!!

**Chimeofbells**: TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!! How many times has he gone to jail?

**Debussyrules**: too many…..

**Lookatme**: **Charlie**: they ran naked through a public place that calls for at least a trip to prison for questioning

**Carlisle**: it was just a prank, they didn't mean any harm, and we promise they will get punished.

**Charlie**: it is prodigal for them to come down to the station for at least a night!

I think Jasper used his emotion control to calm down Charlie

**Jasper**: It was Emmett's idea

**Emmett**: stop, it that's no fair, I can't do that. You are going to make only me get in trouble.

**Charlie**: he is right as his big brother you should of set up a better example.

**Carlisle**: Jasper, enough, he's right that is not fair. Charlie, is there any way they can get off without the consequences, there just kids?

**Charlie**: I'm sorry, but the law claims them.

**Emmett**: oh, common that's not fair.

**Chimeofbells**: wow, I wonder what Charlie is going to say about this when he gets home.

**Debussyrules**: hey it can be a lot worse.

**Chimeofbells**: how?

**Debussyrules**: if it was me getting arrested he would never let me see you again, he's imaging that right now.

**Chimeofbells**: how's esme with all this?

**Lookatme**: she is a little upset at what is going on but she's starting to get over it.

**Debussyrules**: uh oh, he really is going to get arrested, isn't he? Why couldn't he even try to keep his temper under control?

**Chimeofbells**: What's going on?

**Debussyrules**: **Emmett**: That's no fair; I didn't mean to get into trouble!

Charlie tries to put the handcuffs on him and emmet is not stupid enough to try and break them, thank god.

**Charlie**: okay now, just a couple of questions, that's it

**Emmett**: what about Jasper, he did it too,

Oh, come one, im an orphan….would you do this to Annie

**Charlie**: Annie would never run around naked and moon random people

**Emmett**: And Jasper…

**Charlie**: I don't know, I have this weird feeling I can't arrest him.

**Lookatme**: I swear, I don't know why I ever married him if he is just going to embarrass me like this

**Debussyrules**: embarrass YOU? Talk to Carlisle see how he feels!!!

**Debussyrules**: okay, now that is just mean…don't worry bella, love I would never let that happen!

**Chimeofbells**: let what happen?

**Debussyrules**: he is going to use this as an excuse that this family is bad for you and that you are not aloud to see any of us but Alice because she is just to sweet.

**Chimeofbells**: oh, I swear Charlie will drive me up a wall one of these day!!!!

**Lookatme**: He actually got arrested…and guess who is going to have to pay the bail this time….well I'll give you a clue….NOT ME!!!!

**Chimeofbells**: oh, I've got a paper to write I'll tell you what Charlie says later. Bye Edward love you.

**Debussyrules**: love you, too.

**Chimeofbells** has exited the chat room.

**a/n so next chapter we find out what happens to Emmett in jail and what Charlie say 33**

**thanx for the reviews**


	9. emmett's minion

**a/n: okay this is getting so annoying ….so I still don't own twilight or edward**

**Chimeofbells:** Bella

**Pranksta**: Emmett

**Emoboy**: Jasper

**Luvtoshop**: Alice

**Chimeofbells**: hey Emmett, how was jail?

**Pranksta**: awesome!!!! The started to give me these tickets and I tried to blame the whole thing on Edward but only Charlie believed me!!!

**Chimeofbells**: why would you blame it on Edward?

**Pranksta**: why not? It was funny. Do you want to know what exactly happened?

**Chimeofbells**: sure, why not…hey how did Carlisle respond to all of this?

**Pranksta**: I got spanked and I'm not aloud to play x box for a month…if I was human I would cry!!

**Chimeofbells**: that would be funny…what exactly happened?

**Luvtoshop** has entered the chat room.

**Luvtoshop**: EMMETT!! That was so not funny!!!

**Chimeofbells**: what did he do?

**Luvtoshop**: he colored Jasper's motorcycle…PINK with FLOWERS!!

**Chimeofbells**: hahahahahaha that is so funny….so what exactly happened Emmett?

**Pranksta**: okay so I got there and they err…searched me with rubber gloves….then I got dressed and it was really hard to walk… then they asked me a bunch a questions about myself and I told a bunch of lies…then I blamed the whole thing on mental distress because Edward always puts me down at home. Charlie was half way out of his seat to arrest him when his minions stopped him….haha minions that's a funny word.

**Chimeofbells**: yeah…anything else?

**Pranksta**: _nah_, minion, _Rosalie_, minion, _came_, minion, _and_, minion, _bailed_, minion,_ me_ MINION

**Luvtoshop**: you do know, Emmett that that can be annoying?

**Pranksta**: no, _minion_, it, _minion_, is_, minion_, funny, MINION

**Chimeofbells**: where's Edward?

**Luvtoshop**: helping jasper with his car…and that reminds me how was Charlie when he came home?

**Chimeofbells**: here is the conversation we had:

**Charlie**: hey, bells

**Me**: hey, dad, how was your day?

**Charlie**: it was fine…actually Edward's brother Emmett got arrested.

**Me**: I know Edward told me a little earlier. He streaked, that was funny when he told me.

**Charlie**: I swear I was this close to arresting your boyfriend…

**Me**: Why would you arrest Edward?

**Charlie**: because it turns out he picks on Emmett...the poor boy he looks so scary but you realize he is actually very harmless when meet him.

**Me**: Edward doesn't pick on Emmett…

**Charlie**: huh…

**Me**: so how did Emmett get off?

**Charlie**: That girl Rosalie came and bailed out…I swear its lucky that family is rich…the trouble that boy gets into!!!

**Me**: what trouble has he gotten onto?

**Charlie**: that is supposed to be confidental.

What have you done Emmett?

**Emoboy** has entered the chat room.

**Emoboy**: I guess I deserved that… I'll just have to get my motorcycle painted.

**Pranksta**: so, do you want to do that again Jasper?

**Emoboy**: not again in this area, lets wait till we move again.

**Chimeofbells**: Emmett?

**Pranksta**: minion?

**Chimeofbells**: what else have you done I'm curious?

**Pranksta**: that is a story for another time, my little minion!

**Chimeofbells**: please don't call me that.

**Pranksta**: to late!!!

**Chimeofbells**: ahhhh, I'll go mad, tell Edward to come over...oh, my mom is trying to call I'll talk to you guys later.

**Pranksta**: farewell minion, go henceforth and call thy mother!

**Chimeofbells** has exited the chat room

a/n thanx for all the reviews love to all of you


	10. prescott?

**A/n nope, I have begged and begged, but it still seems I cannot put my hands on twilight or more importantly EDWARD!!! Because they still belong the genius woman of …Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Chimeofbells**: Bella

**Debussyrules**: Edward

**Emoboy**: Jasper

**Pranksta**: Emmett

**Luvtoshop**: Alice

**Lookatme**: Rosalie

**Chimeofbells**: Edward, guess what!!!

**Debussyrules**: common Bella, you know I can't read your mind, don't make it tougher than it already is!!

**Chimeofbells**: mmm….guess!

**Debussyrules**: you finally are going to run away screaming?

**Chimeofbells**: never…nope Charlie got me a dog, a Chihuahua!!!

**Debussyrules**: okay just one question….why would you want a dog that looks like rat?

**Chimeofbells**: Edward, it's not his fault that he looks like a rat!

**Chimeofbells**: come over and see Prescott!!

**Debussyrules**: you named your dog Prescott!!??

**Chimeofbells**: well, it's not official yet I'm just trying it out.

**Luvtoshop** has entered the chat room

**Luvtoshop**: YOU GOT A CHIHUAHUA!!!...and you named it Prescott…..

**Chimeofbells**: okay, okay I won't name it Prescott…

**Luvtoshop**: you should name it monster…its an oxymoron!

**Debussyrules**: no, Bella love, you should call it Claude, you know, Claude Debussy.

**Luvtoshop**: Claude that's almost as mad as Prescott!!! Monster, Bella, monster.

**Emoboy** has entered the chat room.

**Pranksta** has entered the chat room.

**Pranksta**: hey, minion, I just heard you got a dog, and are choosing a name… well I have one for you…LITTLE EMMETT!!

**Chimeofbells**:….no……

**Emoboy**: yeah, she'll choose Lil Jasper, right?

**Chimeofbells**: no!

**Luvtoshop**: if she names the dog after anyone of us it'll be after me….or Edward rite!!

**Chimeofbells**: I'm not naming the dog after anyone!

**Pranksta**: com'on I actually thought you were a good little minion, you do know that minions have to do what their masters tell them to do right?

**Chimeofbells**: I'm not your minion!!

**Lookatme** has entered the chat room

**Pranksta**: the minion has no choice in the matter, so go hence forth and call thy rodent Little Emmett

**Lookatme**: Isn't that what we named your 'little friend'

**Debussyrules**: your little friend?

**Lookatme**: yeah, you know, he also called him his minion last night!

**Chimeofbells**: I'm in the same league of your little friend!!

**Emoboy**: wow Emmett you really are not even embarrassed are you? 

**Pranksta**: got nothing to be embarrassed about, so….Bella, what about Little Emmett?

**Chimeofbells**: no…I have an idea how about…Eddie?

**Debussyrules**: no way!!!

**Chimeofbells**: fine, I guess im stuck with Little Emmett after all!

**Pranksta**: yeah!!

**Luvtoshop**: you can still call it monster.

**Chimeofbells**: I got an idea…okay this is how you want the names right?

Emmett:Little Emmett

Edward:Claude

Alice:monster

Jasper:lil Jasper

**Emoboy**: actually, I change my mind I like jazzy

**Chimeofbells**: YES!! YESS!!! I love jazzy, thank you jasper, the dog is named after you!!!

**Pranksta**: no!!!! fight for me little minion, fight!!1

**Lookatme**: wow he is crying more than when we took away his digamon stickers!

**Chimeofbells**: I thought you guys can't cry?

**Lookatme**: well he is more sobbing…..drys sobs

**Chimeofbells**: well I have to feed Jazzy, bye everyone…love you Edward!

**Chimeofbells** has exited the chat room.

**Luvtoshop**: jazzy…isn't that the name of your little friend jasper?

**Emoboy** has exited the chat room.

**Pranksta**: My minion betrayed me!!

**a/n love to all the reviewers**


	11. enough love to go around

**a/n thanx for the reviews….and as you might have guessed I don't own twilight or sob…Edward**

**Chimeofbells**: Bella

**Debussyrules**: Edward

**Emoboy**: Jasper

**Luvtoshop**: Alice

**Pranksta**: Emmett

**Pranksta**: hey, minion, guess what my mooning did to Esme!!

**Chimeofbells**: I don't even want to know…

**Pranksta**: she's in therapy!!!!

**Chimeofbells**: and your proud of that?

**Pranksta**: well, everyone has been saying she's been needed therapy for a long time…..

**Chimeofbells**: I think they were just joking…she actually needs therapy because of that?

**Pranksta**: yeah….she had her first session today…she just got back…

**Emoboy** has entered the chat room

**Emoboy**: hey, Emmett, look Esme's mooning you!!!!

**Chimeofbells**: really?

**Pranksta**: yeah…she says that the psychologist said if it makes her feel better do it back.

**Luvtoshop** has entered the chat room.

**Luvtoshop**: wow that was something I really didn't have to see.

**Chimeofbells**: you know what I really do not want to talk about this anymore, let's change the subject.

**Pranksta**: yes, minion, so…hows Little Emmett?

**Chimeofbells**: I named him Jazzy!!!

**Debussyrules** has entered the chat room.

**Pranksta**: I know I really needed some adjustment to that so I thought that when veryone else calls him "jazzy" I can call him Little Emmett!!

**Debussyrules**: and I can call him Claude.

**Luvtoshop**: and I can call him Monster!!!

**Emoboy**: don't worry bella, I'll still call him Jazzy!!

**Chimeofbells**: thank you, jasper, you are now my favorite Cullen (except for Edward)

**Pranksta**: but…but…MINION...I …I… I thought we had a thing going on!!!

**Lookatme** has entered the chat room

**Lookatme**: why is Emmett crying again?

**Debussyrules**: and why is jasper crying?

**Emoboy**: I feel Emmett's pain!!! I never felt anything like it before!! Bella please help me, PLEASE.

**Chimeofbells**: okay, okay, Emmett you are my favorite!!!!

**Pranksta**: even more than Edward?

**Chimeofbells**: ….no…..

**Emoboy**: BELLA PLEASE!!!

**Chimeofbells**: I love you all the same!

**Luvtoshop**: hey!!!

**Debussyrules**: now I have to fear losing you to my brother...haha!

**Pranksta**: do you love me enough to change your dog's name to Little Emmett?

**Chimeofbells**: NO!!

**Lookatme**: I've never seen him cry like this!!

**Chimeofbells**: I love Jazzy!!!

**Luvtoshop**: the dog or the name?

**Chimeofbells**: I love both of them!

**Pranksta**: which one do you love more me or the dog?

**Chimeofbells**: right now the dog!

**Pranksta**: I thought you were my faithful minion!!!

**Lookatme**: Bella please get him to stop crying!!

**Chimeofbells**: okay, I love you more Emmett!!

**Debussyrules**: what about me or the dog?

**Chimeofbells**: umm…..

**Debussyrules**: oh…..

**Chimeofbells**: just kidding Edward you know I love you!!

**Luvtoshop**: me or the dog?

**Chimeofbells**: Alice, you know I love you more.

**Emoboy**: finally, Esme pulled up her pants.

**Chimeofbells**: Charlie just got home I got to go…tell Esme that I'm extremely sorry…love you Edward!

**Emoboy**: BELLA!!

**Chimeofbells**: okay, okay, love you all

**Chimeofbells** has exited the chat room

**a/n okay, that that chapter I'll update later today!!**


	12. jail time!

**A/N okay so...story…I don't own twilight or Edward…no fair!!!**

**Chimeofbells**: Bella

**Debussyrules**: Edward

**Pranksta**: Emmett

**Lookatme**: Rosalie

**Luvtoshop**: Alice

**Emoboy**: Jasper

**Chimeofbells**: hey Edward!

**Debussyrules**: hey, love how's it going?

**Chimeofbells**: I can't figure out what to do my essay on.

**Pranksta** has entered the chat room.

**Debussyrules**: can't I have at least one conversation with my girl friend without getting interrupted

**Pranksta**: I have to look out for my little minion!!!

**Emoboy** has entered the chat room.

**Chimeofbells**: yeah, right…hey, that reminds me Emmett you never told me about the other times you've been to jail!

**Debussyrules**: uh!!!

**Luvtoshop** has entered the chat room.

**Luvtoshop**: start with the time that you robbed the museum

**Emoboy**: no start with the time you snuck into area 51

**Debussyrules**: no, start with the time you kept poking a police officer.

**Pranksta**: okay, I'll start with Alice's. One day I was trying to figure out what to get Jasper for Christmas…so I thought why not get Jasper… jasper as in the stone…but the only place I thought that I could get a big enough stone was from a museum. I offered to pay them all the money in my pocket but I was only carrying 53 cents and that wasn't enough… but by this time I really had my mind on getting this for him so I just took the stone and ran at human speed… did you know human speed is not fast enough to escape a police car?

**Chimeofbells**: oh, wow you are so stupid…what happened to you?

**Pranksta**: they said if I gave the stone back they wouldn't press charges, but I really wanted to get this for jasper so I said "no" but Carlisle finally convinced me too.

**Emoboy**: he got me a jasper ring instead….now tell the story about the time you snuck into area 51.

**Pranksta**: okay….

**Pranksta**: we were living at northern Nevada…and I thought I owe a visit to area 51 so one day me and Alice set off to find it… we found it after a week of searching. Then Alice said let's run really fast through just to see if it is true…but I'm not Edward…so I didn't know she was planning to ditch me. I got halfway through when I noticed she wasn't with me so I stopped and some people saw me…and arrested me….i still owe you for that Alice.

**Luvtoshop**: one of the funniest things I've done!!

**Chimeofbells**: what is inside area 51 anyways, I mean are the rumors true.

**Pranksta**: yeah, well sort of they have these floating bodies there in tubes…and thing...it's all gooey...it all looked very alieny but the alien's are very not intelligent looking at all….

**Chimeofbells**: wow that's scary…

**Debussyrules**: don't worry not even an alien could kill you with me there!!

**Chimeofbells**: my hero, so what happened with the police officer?

**Debussyrules**: haha, you aren't even scared that alien's actually do exist!

**Chimeofbells**: well, no, you did say that you would protect me.

**Lookatme**: has entered the chat room

**Pranksta**: one day I was getting a little bored at school so I thought why not er… make friends with a police officer. But the thing is he really didn't want to be my friend.

So I went up to him and started poking him asking if he wanted to be friends in a really high pitch voice over and over again. Then he said if I didn't stop he would arrest me. I thought he was joking so I did again…and he arrested me.

**Emoboy**: not before you broke down like a baby and started yelling "my daddy will kill me, my daddy will kill me"!

**Lookatme**: you do know, Emmett, sometimes I am ashamed to call you my husband…

**Chimeofbells**: okay that is really funny…Emmett you are the most bizarre vampire I know, you know that don't you?

**Pranksta**: well...um… you're the bizarre human I know; thank god you are my little minion

**Emoboy**: yeah, she is!

**Chimeofbells**: how long do I have to be your little minion?

**Pranksta**: once you are a minion you have to be one till you die!

**Chimeofbells**: I think I'll take the death

**Debussyrules**: that's not funny!!

**Pranksta**: NO!! You can't die you are my faithful minion!

**Luvtoshop**: she was kidding, Emmett.

**Pranksta**: oh. Rosalie want to do something…fun?

**Lookatme**: what ever lets get this over with.

**Pranksta** has exited the chat room

**Lookatme** has exited the chat room.

**Emoboy**: Alice?

**Luvtoshop**: er…

**Luvtoshop** has exited the chat room

**Emoboy** has exited the chat room.

**a/n I just love that you all enjoy my story 3**


	13. srry an author's note

**A/N For the next two weeks I'm not going to be near the fanfiction because computer will be token away**

**But I will be wrting in a notebook and I will type it up here in 2 weeks !! **

**I'm a bad girl**


	14. finished

**Dude… I abandoned this story I am so so so so so so so sorry…if you want it ask…..**


	15. NIKKI CULLEN!

A/n yes, people another author's note…this story is being gave to nikki cullen

**A/n yes, people another author's note…this story is being gave to nikki cullen**

/u/1492505/

**she has it…I hope you all enjoy it**

**thanks for reading what I wrote of it…**


End file.
